Talk:Bosses
EXPUNGED Trolls Seems like the trolls got rid of every normal boss. Rollback Wikis track all revisions, and it's not hard to just roll the changes back. Rebirth I think we should stop trying to merge Rebirth with Isaac, personally, and try and get Rebirth its own set of subpages. So I made one for the bosses. CybeastFalzar (talk) 10:54, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Eternal Boss Variants Eternal Duke of Flies: Surrounded by an orbit of 3 Eternal Flies that chase you after you die; spawns a greater proportion of Attack Flies and Pooters on death. Eternal Gemini: Comes with 2 of the smaller twins attached, each twin shoots 3 blood shots instead of 1, larger twin can break rocks when charging. Eternal Monstro: Moves ~1.5x as fast, splits into 2 medium sized Monstro's when killed. Each medium Monstro splits into 2 small Monstro's when killed. As he shrinks, Monstro's vomit attack shoots fewer and fewer projectiles. Eternal Larry Jr.: Larry Jr.'s that have not taken damage for the last ~10 seconds will slowly grow new segments and gain more HP. Does not die when brought down to 1 section; single sections become new heads that move slowly, leaving a trail of red creep behind. Eternal Famine: Spawns Eternal Pooters and Fat Flies with reduced health in groups of 4; charge only goes across room instead of looping off-screen, ending with a circular formation of 6 blood shots. Once his body is destroyed, the Head shoots 2 groups of 3 blood shots at Isaac. Eternal Gemini: Has two of the little babies, and they explode into an eight way shot on death. Eternal Widow: Leaves a trail of slowing white creep, hops 3 times in a row, each hop shoots 4 blood shots in an 'X' pattern. Eternal Pin: Each section shoots a pair of blood shots perpendicular to the direction that Pin dives in; Pin now rapidly shoots 3-6 red IPECAC shots that leave damaging red creep, with increased range. Eternal Famine: Shoots 2-4 IPECAC shots at once, splits into an Eternal Headless Horseman (head + body) upon death. Head leaves damaging green creep trail when charging. Eternal Peep: Spawns an additional eye with every ~15% health it loses, up to 8 in total. Eyes are no longer invulnerable and can be killed. Eternal Chub: Spawns Eternal Chargers. Eternal Husk: Surrounded by a halo of 3 Eternal Flies that block shots. Eternal Monstro II: Brimstone laser now leaves damaging red creep on the ground, cannot be safely locked into Brimstone mode without flight. Eternal War: Spawns Globins and Gazing Globins instead of Troll Bombs; second phase in unchanged. Eternal Mom: Spawns Eternal Enemies, damage/hitbox of arm has been increased so she can no longer be cheesed by standing next to the boss door. Eternal Mask of Infamy: Mask will teleport to the Heart when either is damaged; Heart now shoots 8 instead of 4 shots. Eternal Bloat: All of the Eternal Bloat's attacks will spawn an additional eye that wanders the room, without an upper limit; eyes can be damaged by both Isaac and the Bloat's other attacks. Eternal Death: Spawns Scythes in groups of 3 directly in front of him. Eternal It Lives!: It Lives! is now mobile and chases Isaac across the room, firing red IPECAC shots that leave a trail of red creep when below 50% health. Spawns Eternal enemies; Eyes --> Lumps --> Monstro --> ? Eternal Satan: I didn't notice any new behavior. Eternal Isaac: Randomly teleports across the room for all phases, increased number of return fire tears when damaged. Eternal ???: Randomly teleports across the room for all phases, fires and increased number of homing tears when damaged Eternal Krampus: Fires 3-4 sets of his blood shot barrage in a row, splits into 1 medium and 2 small Eternal Krampuses when slain. Medium splits into 2 more small ones. Eternal Fallen: Splits into 3 Eternal Fallens when slain. Eternal Headless Horseman: Head leaves damaging trail of red/green creep when charging, body more aggresively chases Isaac. 20:21, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ****